1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone control apparatus which controls the generation of musical tones in response to the motion of a player.
2. Prior Art
Conventional electrical keyboard musical instruments are usually stationary and are played while sitting or standing at the keyboard. Therefore, it is impossible to play these musical instruments while moving freely to vigorous dance or exercise.